villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evelyn Kilbourne
Major Evelyn Kilbourne is the main antagonist for the live action film by RoosterTeeth for YouTube Red, Lazer Team 2. She was portrayed by . History Four years have since Lazer Team's victory over the Worg and the sacrificed of the intended Champion of Earth, Adam. D.E.T.I.A. (Defense Extra Terrestrial Intelligence Agency) had green-lit Project Pegasus, where they would send Lazer Team into space to finish their fight with the Antareans. But the project ended up defunding D.E.T.I.A. and Lazer Team had to disbanded. But one the members, Woodrow Johnson, who wear the heightened intelligence helmet, was reassigned to working on rifts into space by using the Antarean Dark Matter Crystals alongside Dr. Maggie Whittington. They were able to open a wormhole, but an alien grabbed Woody and pulled him into a rift. Maggie sent a team in to get him, but only one came back with just his helmet. Major Evelyn Kilbourne showed up and reassigned D.E.T.I.A. into weapons development and shut down any project involving Lazer Team. Maggie wouldn't accept this. So she stole the translocator device and recruit the other members of Lazer Team in order to save Woody. While Kilbourne was seducing the feeble Officer Vandenbloom, Maggie and the guys snuck into the lab to power-up the translocator. Kilbourne noticed the power fluctuations and went down to the lab to stop them. Despite realizing she had forgotten her gun, she was able to beat the members of Lazer Team with ease. As she was to punch Maggie, she had opened a small rift in front of Kilbourne, making her fist go into one and another right next to her head, hitting her unconscious. Lazer Team went through the big portal. But when Maggie was about to go through it, Kilbourne grabbed Woody's helmet and the two ladies struggled for it. But Maggie got pulled into through the wormhole and they both got sucked in. As they fell out the other side, Kilbourne's head landed on the helmet, knocking her out again. They just left her unconscious while they go look for Woody onboard the Antarean mother ship. Two guards found her and brought her to their leader, Arklosh. There she struck a deal to bring them the intruders in exchange of being their champion. So she found them (after they found Woody) and killed their new ally, Doulos. She revealed to them that Adam was her brother, and that they've both been trained by D.E.T.I.A since birth. She spent her whole life despising her brother for being picked to be the Champion of Earth while she got stuck being a "Plan B". She has been dismantling D.E.T.I.A. from the inside. Now she would fight for the alien race who was about to destroy the Earth. She took the translocator from Maggie and left the team imprisoned. While Lazer Team escaped, Kilbourne was about to don the upgraded Suit of Power, until she was knocked-out by Maggie again. She gave Lazer Team each their own armor piece. Kilbourne came to and knocked their leader, Anthony Hagan, to the ground. Before she could impale him, she got stabbed by Lazer Team member Zack Spencer with his "lazer saber" from his new arm cannon. While they were too busy coming up with a plan, the wounded Kilbourne ran off with the translocator. After Lazer Team fought through the Antarean security; Kilbourne showed up, pinned the team down, and held Maggie up. But then Woody snuck up behind her and knocked her out with a headbutt. They took the translocator from her and tried to find a way out. When Lazer Team found an Antarean spaceship, a broken KIlbourne showed up in hopes of stopping them. While she bantered on, she fell dead on the floor by the killer snail Lazer Team let loose from the zoo earlier. This gave the team plenty of time to destroy the mother ship and save the planet again. Category:Internet Villains Category:Military Category:Siblings Category:Envious Category:Genocidal Category:Fighters Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Egotist